


Sweet Infatuation

by Puresin420



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm pent up and creepy, Multi Chapter, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, absolute sin, cute???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puresin420/pseuds/Puresin420
Summary: Yo so this is definitely an AU, it’s like, Tony is a very successful and (obviously) rich lawyer and the main character ((her name is Rosanna, but everyone calls her Rose or Rosie)  is a second year law student at Columbia, and she’s like hella gifted and stuff. Also I know literally nothing about law or law school so I mean, I’m sorry for any inaccuracies to all you law connoisseurs on AO3 lmao. Anyways I’m sorry this is awful and I promise I don't have as many comma splices in my writing as are in this summary haha.  Also shoutout to Tyler and Alex, my two main advisors on this xox.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this first chapter is really shitty please forgive my sins I promise it gets better.

Chapter One?¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
“Ms. Collier?” the professor read stately, “Congratulations, you are the recipient of a prestigious internship at Stark, Lanchester, and Madel.” 

I held back my urge to jump for joy, instead shaking my professors hand, thanking him for the opportunity, and leaving. No one below a third year had ever been granted the internship, so it was a surprise, as well as a huge honour. 

“Well of course you got it! You’re literally the best lawyer,” Doted my older brother Derrick, “It would have been a fuckin disgrace if anyone other than you had gotten it. Listen sis I gotta go, but text me later about all the dope ass lawyering you do.” 

I laughed and hung up. I figured I might as well get some rest extra early before starting my summer internship with Stark, Lanchester, and Madel. I quickly threw together an outfit, washed my face, and went to bed. 

Mornings come a lot quicker when you’re riddled with anxiety. I had just barely laid my head down on my pillow when my alarm went off, telling me it was time to wake up. My morning routine wasn’t extremely complex, for breakfast I usually just had yogurt and berries, then I would go do my makeup, which wasn’t very complicated, but still took like 20 minutes. I usually picked out my outfits beforehand, so that saves me about 15 minutes. Then it’s only a 25 minute commute, and I’m officially starting the most important job of my life. 

 

The office of Stark, Lanchester, and Madel had an understandably strict dress code, basically just your typical business attire. I decided to look a little hot just to impress my new employers. It’s really not right, but I know the business is mostly fueled by sex, and I was willing to play to that. So I dressed in a classy, but low cut turquoise blouse, with a form fitting mid thigh high pencil skirt and some heels. I also curled the ends of my red hair and put on some light makeup. I felt confident in both my appearance and my skills.  
The building I arrived at was extremely extravagant, marble floors, gold trimmed furniture, and it was all kept flawlessly polished. I walked up to the front desk where a nice looking older man sat, reading the Times, “Excuse me sir,” I said, hesitantly, “I’m looking for the office of Stark, Lanchester, and Madel?” I inquired politely.  
He smiled reassuringly, “Yes of course, top floor.” he informed kindly.  
I grinned and nodded, “thank you very much!” I shouted at him, quickly running to take the next elevator. 

 

The frankly short elevator ride felt like an eternity. My legs were almost visibly shaking. I quickly looked in the elevator mirror, fixing my hair and adjusting my skirt, which had ridden up from the nervous tapping and speed walking. Around the third floor the elevator stopped. I could see from the open doors that there was a cafeteria/coffee shop on this floor. I noted that for later. An older man in a suit that looked to be more expensive than my human life waltzed onto the elevator, “Where yah goin sweet cheeks?” He looked at the buttons, “Ah top floor. Lovely coincidence, me too.” He trailed off and let the silence get to a point where I felt awkward, a power play I had learned about in a conversational debate elective I took in college, “So, you wouldn’t happen to be the new summer intern would you?” He probed, a slight amount of hope evident in his voice. 

 

I sighed quietly to myself, great creepy coworkers, “Yes actually I am,” I paused just a beat too long, “and you are?” I kept my voice apathetic but respectful. 

 

“Yeah, Tony, I’m one of the partners here,” He said, sounding almost annoyingly smug. 

 

I tried and failed to keep myself from gaping, “Like Tony as in Tony Stark? As in THE Tony Stark?” I sputtered, awestruck, “I didn’t think the managing partners went anywhere near the actual office. I thought you guys just let everyone else do the work and showed up to win the cases…”  
He snickered fondly, “well, that’s true. For the most part anyways. But if such exquisite women as yourself are there, I might just blow off golf with the benefactors.” He flirted, ending his sentence exactly as the elevator doors opened to our floor, “M’lady,” he said extending his arm to indicate for me to exit, bowing slightly. 

 

I hid my blush and walked up to the front desk. A woman with blonde hair in a frazzled updo. She was typing wildly on her computer, and holding the phone with her shoulder. She signaled for me to sit in the small but comfortable waiting area off to the right of her desk. I sat there nervously tapping my foot until she came to retrieve me two minutes later, “I’m sorry about that, can I get you a drink?” She asked with a kind but stressed smile.

I nodded and smiled back, “Sure, a tea would be lovely,” I piped in a calm and understanding tone. 

She nodded with determination and signaled me to follow her back to her desk, fixing the tea from the Keurig Brewer ((no copyright intended I guess? Idk please don’t sue me I’m just trying to write fanfiction ;_;)) behind her desk, “So doll, what brings you to our office?” She inquired, her slight Boston accent falling through. 

 

I cleared my throat, “Well,” I began “I’m the-”  
“She’s the new summer intern,” a smooth and familiar voice interrupted from behind me, “and if you don’t mind Carol I would like to show this lovely lady around myself,” Tony said with a charming, yet slightly infuriating smirk. 

 

Carol bowed respectfully and nodded frantically, “Y-yes Mr. Stark of course,” She turned behind her to grab a small styrofoam cup, “here’s your tea Ms.” she offered with a sympathetic ‘you’ve got this’’ look. 

 

I took my tea, finally closing my mouth. Too intimidated to deny his seemingly innocent request, I followed his long and insistent steps. The office broke off straight away into a packed cubicle area, “This,” He started, “Is the bullpen. Where we keep the lower employees. Everyone here makes less than 50k per year and hasn’t felt joy in years.” He joked, “I’m kidding of course. Unless you’ve worked in an office before, in which case you’ll know I’m not” He said, clearing his throat awkwardly,

He continued to lead me to a slightly nicer area with a bunch of stately looking doors all around it’s hexagonal shape, with desks containing busy looking women in front of each door, “This is where the higher ups work. Each one has their own large office and personal secretary.” He informed, toying slightly with a nearby fern, “There’s actually been some slight budget cuts recently, and we had to replace a few secretaries with interns, and I was one of the lucky ones that lost my secretary.” He admitted, slightly dejected, “Don’t feel intimidated or anything, she was really shitty at her job, I’m sure you’ll do a much better job.” He stated, nodding. 

 

I nearly choked on my sip of tea, “What? No one told me I’d be your glorified slave all summer. I thought I came here to get law experience, not personal service experience.” I protested. 

 

He grinned, amused, “Well, while you are my personal secretary, you’ll also be assisting me with a lot of case related tasks,” I looked at him, urging for him to continue, “Such as research, dealing with clients, and,” he continued, excited, “You can even observe me in my court cases!” He exclaimed, albeit sarcastically. 

 

He beamed, “I know what you’re about to say, ‘thank you so much Mr. Stark for this wonderful opportunity! It’s a blessing to even get to observe your day-to-day practice. I almost don’t even need the salary you’ve been generous enough to pay me!’ Yes yes I know, I’m the best boss ever, tell it to the customizable mug website.” 

I was flabbergasted, “what do you mean ‘salary’?” I inquired. 

 

He grinned, “I knew you’d get hung up on that,” He started to lead me towards a dark oak wood desk in front of what was clearly the nicest door in the room, “Since we’re not actually obligated to pay you, granted this is considered a learning opportunity, the salary isn’t great. But it’s still a hell of a lot better than working 12 hours a day, 6 days a week and getting nothing. It’s only about $11 an hour, but I’m sure you’ll find as you excel we’ll be more inclined to up that sum, and perhaps give you a guaranteed job here. You would have to claw your way up the corporate ladder, but in this economy, that’s nothing to scoff at.”

 

I was overcome with joy. I threw my arms around his shoulders, “You’ve just made every issue I have for the next 2 months disappear. Thank you Mr. Stark,” I choked out. 

 

He was definitely surprised, but hugged me back anyways, “Yeah, just don’t let me down alright?” he said in a fond tone, “Now, get to work with sorting those archive documents. I’ll contact you VIA the pager if I need anything.” He informed, stalking off towards the door directly in front of my desk, “Oh and doll? I’m gonna need you to work late tonight. It’s unfortunate to have a big case this early in your time here, but it can’t be avoided. Tell your boyfriend you’ll be home late.” he flirted, getting me flustering for the 100th time already that day. 

 

I put my personal effects in the desk and mentally prepared myself for the workload that was about to bury me. But hey, at least I get to work with my super hot, rich boss right?


End file.
